This invention relates to strain gauges, accelerometers, relays, mixers and the like; and more particularly to an ultrasensitive relay configuration capable of performing the function of a strain gauge/accelerometer, mixer, a relay, a vibration sensor, an intrusion sensor and the like.
Point contact ultrasensitive differential relays potentially have wide applications in modern solid state electronics because such devices can be operated at the low voltage and low power levels present in such circuits. However, prior to this invention a fully satisfactory and highly reliable ultrasensitive point contact relay device had not been available in the art. This invention provides rugged ultrasensitive point contact relay configurations that have wide applications in modern solid state electronics and are highly reliable in operation.